


Closing the Back Door

by Saki101



Series: Other Experiments [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, M/M, Post The Great Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/pseuds/Saki101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needed to safeguard his experiment.</p><p>Excerpt:  "I'd seen Sherlock around this morning, so I knew you wouldn't be on a case.  I enjoyed reading <i>Study in Pink</i>, by the way.  You always did have a way with words, John.  All that practice chatting up, I suppose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing the Back Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [The Other Experiments Series](http://saki101.livejournal.com/20695.html) which works as a prologue to the [Experiments Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/15016.html), where it functions as an AU lens which changes the perception of those stories. _Other Experiments_ may also be read separately as an AU series.

The last two students drifted away from the podium, their heads bent together still talking about the lecture as they left the hall. Mike closed his notebook, tucked it under his arm and stepped over to where John was disconnecting cables from Mike's laptop. “I told you they’d appreciate your perspective, didn’t I?” Mike said.

John was smiling when he straightened up. “You did,” he agreed and finished coiling the charger cable.

“Pint?” Mike enquired, taking his laptop back. He looked nearly as chuffed as the day he had introduced John to Sherlock.

John slipped his memory stick into his pocket and nodded.

********** 

“I heard about the explosion on the telly,” Mike said when they were comfortably seated in a corner of the pub. 

“Me, too,” John replied as he set down his glass.” Mike’s eyebrows went up. “I was over at Sarah’s. I pretty much ran back to Baker Street.”

“Sarah?” Mike asked and hoped that he’d kept most of the surprise out of his voice.

John tilted his head, his eyebrows drawn a little together. “She has a clinic near Baker Street. I’ve been doing some locum work there.”

“And a bit more?” Mike queried, feeling he’d got the tone right.

John smiled this time. “Giving it a go. Not so easy fitting it in while working all hours with Sherlock,” he replied, not sounding particularly disappointed with the state of affairs. “Wasn’t sure I was going to make it here today,” John added. 

Mike noted the flick of John’s eyes off to the left, the disappearance of the smile. “Another case?” Mike asked. John nodded and took a long drink. “Well, I was sure you’d show up, although I hadn't been sure you’d be able to use your powerpoint. Thought you might have had to do it the old-fashioned way.”

“Oh?” John said.

"I'd seen Sherlock around this morning, so I knew you wouldn’t be on a case. I enjoyed reading _Study in Pink_ , by the way. You always did have a way with words, John. All that practice chatting up, I suppose.” John smiled and gave a little snort. Mike thought it sounded rueful. “Just before the lecture, I ran into Sherlock coming out of the director’s office. He said the IT was sorted. It had been down for most of the night and all this morning.” 

John tilted his head, then his eyebrows went up. “Jim from IT,” he murmured.

“What?” Mike asked.

John shook his head. “Nothing,” he said.

********** 

The door to their sitting room was open when John came home. Sherlock was on the sofa with John's laptop balanced on his knees. John surveyed the room. Sherlock's computer was open on the table between the windows. John considered complaining, but let it go.

"The students appreciated your lecture. Your visuals made quite an impact," Sherlock said without looking up, his fingers continuing to dance over the keyboard.

John stopped with his jacket half-way to the coat hook. "Why were you there?"

"I had some other matters to attend to and thought I might as well," Sherlock replied. The crescent-shaped lines on his cheek appeared. "Your questions are getting better."

John got his coat onto the hook, sat in his chair and turned to face Sherlock. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No time. Moriarty has had access to Bart's records for at least a week now. Didn't want it to continue any longer than necessary," Sherlock replied. He hit one more key on John's laptop and looked up.

"You think he can't get back in?" John asked.

"We'll see," Sherlock said, arching his back over the arm of the sofa and stretching his legs out along the length of it. The laptop settled on his thighs.

"And..." 

Sherlock pressed both his index fingers to his lips and John got the message. "Hungry? Let's get Chinese," Sherlock said, stepping over the coffee table. He paused by John's chair and gazed down at him. 

John had to tilt his head to look Sherlock in the eye when they were both standing, now he had to rest his head on the back of the chair to do it. Those little crescent lines appeared again as Sherlock leaned down slowly, his eyes fixed on John's. Sherlock's eyes were such a light blue, almost grey today. They caught the last light coming in the windows. The glaziers had finally come, John registered vaguely. Sherlock's nose was almost touching John's. He could smell Sherlock's breath, minty. It made John draw in a quick breath, but his eyes didn't wander. There was a tiny streak of brown in one of Sherlock's eyes and the pale irises were outlined in a darker colour, the blue-green of southern seas. They were remarkable eyes, John conceded, difficult to look away from. He could see his own face in them. Cobras were said to retain the image of their captors in a similar manner. _Hard to imagine anyone capturing you, Sherlock._

Sherlock's hand skimmed down John's chest to his side and into his pocket. What he felt was Sherlock's fingers unfastening the explosives tied around his chest. John was having trouble getting enough air into his lungs. Sherlock's hand closed over John's phone, drew it out of the pocket. John felt the hand slide past his thigh, then seize his wrist, pull it down between the cushion and the arm of the chair, move his fingers past the two phones now tucked there.

Sherlock straightened, dragged John up with him by the hand.

"Shall we have champagne with dinner to celebrate the success of your lecture?" Sherlock asked.

John's eyebrows flew up, but he went along with it. "You liked it that much?" He was getting rather good at falling into whatever role Sherlock cast him. 

Sherlock handed John his jacket, took his own coat and scarf off the hook and motioned John out the door. "The part about the perforated bowel was particularly interesting," Sherlock said as they went down the stairs.

John laughed. "Yeah, figures that you'd like that part."

************ 

A block away from the flat, Sherlock continued. "I've secured your computer. Any attempts on the system at Bart's will send an alert to it."

"Not to yours?" John replied as they crossed a street.

Sherlock shook his head. "I've secured mine less effectively. When we get back, I'll fix both our phones."

"Isn't he going to know that you've deliberately left him a way in?" John asked.

"By less effectively, I mean that no one else in the world is likely to be able to get in and I'll change it every day or two, or three. Often, but not regularly."

"To make the firewall seem as real as possible?" John checked.

"Exactly," Sherlock said. "I may be able to trace the attempts on it as well. And it should have the added benefit of keeping Mycroft out, too." Sherlock opened the door to Angelo's. They had passed the turn for the nearest Chinese restaurant. Misdirection had become a way of life.

"That would be a bonus," John agreed as Angelo rushed towards them, gesturing at the table in the bay window.

"I thought so, too," Sherlock said and turned to greet Angelo.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to continue reading in the AU!verse and have already read the _Experiments Series_ , then the story to follow _Silk Road_ would be [Immunology](http://archiveofourown.org/works/351512).


End file.
